RTR timeline
Classroom events Exams First exam The questions and correct answers for Day 7 are: # Way of the Küchenschabe - "One should go out of their way to avoid dangerous situations." # When trouble approaches - "Watch from a concealed place to observe the trouble." # Rogue's tools - "All of the Above." # Throwing knifes - "Hold the knife by the heaviest part." # Best way out of trouble - "Avoid getting into trouble in the first place." # One tool - "Their brain" # Why Disbarred Bards - "It's hard to be subtle when you wave a red flag " (Answering all of the above will give you 5 points.) # Showing respect - "One does not go out of his or her way to provoke a wolf." (Answering all of the above will provide 5 points) # Way of the Fledermaus - "One's Perception" # Rogue of the Year - "All of the Above" Second exam The questions and the answer options (and some potential stat increases) for day 18 are: # Most personally useful Rogue lesson - What he wants to hear, Clever, Amusing or Snotty (Luck?) # Which Roguish skill to use - Confident, Clever, Mischievous or Snotty # Which tool or skill to use on a monster in the Great Hall - Daring (Smarts?), Snarky, Sly or Brazen # Why is not stealing a Rogue's Rule - Snarky, Cheesy, Clever, Mocking * Practical test: Unlock locker 13 Any written answer will result in being told you have a perfect score on day 20. Midterm exam The questions for day 24 are: # Oktoberfest - Rogue # Robbing a town - Thief # Way of Godot - False # Most Rogues are arrogant, egocentric, and self-righteous - #Uncertain (Doesn't seem to change anything regardless of what you pick.) # Way of the Küchenschabe - False # Locked chest - "Leave it alone because it is obviously a trap." # Hidden doors - "All of the above" # Way of die Spinne - "All of the above" # Rogues vs Thieves - "A Rogue tries not to harm others" # What would a Rogue do? - "All of the Above." (Source: Reading the saves after the test. Not every combination was tested, but this gave 90 for the associated variable) Third Exam The questions for day 37 are: # What best describes Advanced Tool Use: use every lockpick, Houdini and trick... # How to best deal with a wraith: don't just get away # The Sol rune is used to: damage an incorporeal spirit # The Raven Statue is not: a magical mcguffin # To make friends you should: all of the above Final Exam The questions for day 48 are: # Not a Rule for Rogues - When in doubt - get the hell out # Thieves Tools - All of the above # Küchenschabe - Stop, Look, and Listen # Fledermaus - Develop listening skills # Avoid conflict - Way of Godot # Spider - Traps can be the best tool # Why have friends - All of the above # Who deserves Rogue of the Year - Caesari Sosi # What is a Rogue - All of the above # Rogue or Thief - Rogue First Aid Exam * Orange-yellow mushroom conical top - antivenin and poison cure * Brightly colored and glows in the dark - enhance magical abilities and resistances * Tan + white mushroom - Purpose is Restore Stamina (?) stop bleeding (?) * Blue mushroom - Purpose is to absorb Light + Sound * Mushroom that is brown + wrinkled - Purpose is to raise Agility Character diaries Each character has a location they can be found at on a given day at a given time. The time periods are: * 2pm till 5pm - see "After class location" below * 5pm to 7pm - At dinner. Note that you don't always see the other characters at dinner. * 7pm to 10pm - see "After dinner location" below * 10pm to 1am - see "After curfew location" below Caesari Sosi diary Katie MacMichael diary See Katie MacMichael's page. Joel Kyro diary See Joel Kyro's page. Esme diary See Esme's page. Thomas Kent diary See Thomas Kent's page.Category:Daily events Category:Character locations Category:Characters